galletas de navidad
by emilytemperance
Summary: Brennan, celebrando junto con Booth la primera de muchas hermosas navidades juntos


Galletas de Navidad

Este one – shot nació gracias al espíritu navideño que invadió a mi musa y la tradición que tengo de hacer galletitas todas las navidades…

Es mi primer fic, así que ¡clemencia! Y antes de que se me olvide ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Se encontraba en la cocina, realizando galletas para una celebración que solo le traía tristes recuerdos, pero que aquel beso bajo el muerdago, como pago de un soborno a Caroline Julián, le había hecho ver que si ella ponía apenas un poco de voluntad podía hacerla una fecha agradable, pero este año era especial, no podía dejarlo pasar, no con un milagro, como le solía decir Booth refiriéndose a su hija, Emily, de 10 días, con un hogar en común con sus compañero y que el había decorado apenas comenzó diciembre y a pesar de que ella se encontraba a punto de dar a luz, decoro cada rincón de su hogar, incluyendo el dormitorio de ambos, el de la bebe e incluso el de Parker.-

-WOW, si que se respira aire de navidad esta tarde, huele bastante apetitoso- exclamo el agente, entrando directamente a la cocina, para abrazar por la espalda a su Bones, que a pesar de lucir una sencilla camisa blanca abotonada y un pantalón negro, todo cubierto por un delantal rojo con un gran osito con gorrito verde.

-hola Seeley, que tal tu día, no sabes como me gustaría estar junto a ti, trabajando como siempre- le saludo, deshaciéndose del abrazo un momento para voltearse y besarlo suavemente, para retirar la bandeja llena de muñecos de jengibre y pinos de navidad, dejándola en la mesa de la cocina y abrazar a su compañero.

- sabes que eres aun mas tentadora con aroma de galletas- le comento, para besarla en la frente y luego, sin separar sus labios de su piel, besar su boca con la pasión que a ambos los caracterizaba desde que estaban juntos, cuando un llanto parecido a un gatito sonó en el trasmisor haciendo que ambos se separaran riéndose y se dirigieran al cuarto donde el fruto del amor de ambos, reclamaba atención, haciendo que su orgulloso padre, la sacara de la cuna, lo que, en parte calmo a la pequeña, que había heredado los ojos y el tono de piel de su madre, solo que mas grandes y el color de cabello de él, al igual que su nariz.

-¿Qué ocurre princesita?, ¿tienes hambre ya? Le preguntaba ante eso ojitos llenos de lagrimas aun, que le miraban atentos y se la entregaba a su madre, ya instalada en la mecedora y con la camisa, parcialmente abierta, para mirarla con atención, analizándola, memorizando cada uno de sus gestos.

- veo que ya has creado un horario bastante exacto en cuanto a tu alimentación lo que es bueno- le comento a su hija, para acercarle el pecho, el cual la pequeña acepto gustosa, siendo observada atentamente por su madre y con ternura por parte de su padre, mientras se alimentaba tranquilamente, como presintiendo que estaba rodeada de amor en una fecha especial, soltando el pecho cuando se sintió satisfecha y volvía a los brazos de su padre, mientras este le quitaba los gases y la hacia dormir, para acunarla en su cunita, entre un móvil con un muerdago en el centro y pequeños renitos alrededor, para volver a la cocina a terminar de preparar la cena de navidad, esperando a que llegase Parker, junto con sus amigos y familiares.

- Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo; no solo este día, sino desde el momento en que te apareciste en el aeropuerto con ese cráneo desde Guatemala, desde ese día supe que estaríamos juntos- le agradecía Booth, sacando una galleta tibia aun para devorársela literalmente.

- eso es científicamente imposible, pero aun así gracias- le agradecía atareada Brennan, colocando el pavo relleno con papas para asar al horno, junto con crepes salados de verduras para ellas en otra bandeja, ponía a helar Champaña, bebidas y vino para sus invitados, tomándole atención a su pareja por un par de minutos antes de que los invitados llegaran.

- Gracias temperance. Mi amada Bones, por darme el mas hermoso regalo de navidad, aunque llego 10 días antes, ha sido lo mas hermoso que me ha ocurrido junto con Parker y el hecho de haberte conocido- le agradeció el agente, mirando a la mujer mas hermosa a sus ojos y además madre de su hija.

- Gracias a ti Booth, por ayudarme a creer en las personas, en la amistad y por sobre todo en el amor y por hacerme creer que los milagros si existen- agradeció la antropóloga, besándolo con ternura esta vez, agradeciendo internamente a quien fuera que la había premiado, no solo con un hombre que cualquier mujer hubiera deseado, sino también con algo que ella pensó que jamás volvería a tener, una familia; y en un hogar donde un pavo se asaba y se llenaba poco a poco, una familia se reunía junto a una chimenea y un pino de navidad, además de una mesa con una canasta llena de galletitas de navidad a celebrar, no solo la navidad, sino la alegría de vivir, de estar juntos y que la vida, representada tanto en Emily Temperance Booth Brennan y Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins Montenegro, continuaba y que a veces, si lo deseas de corazón, los milagros si se pueden realizar.

Santa, porfa, regálame un rewiews esta navidad ;)


End file.
